Meaning of Christmas
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a one-shot that I just felt on doing. This is what Christmas means to me. I do not own any of the characters in it, nor Faith Hill and her song "Where Are You Christmas". R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Meaning of Christmas

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Happy holidays from me! I hope you all enjoy this one. No offense to my friends all over the globe, but this one-shot is on how I feel currently.

Darien: Since most of everybody he knows has moved on to more grand schemes in life, DJ feels that he has gone nowhere. So, he's doing this to relive his soul and spirit of this weight he carries.

I'm glad that all of my friends are moving up in the world, but… lately, I felt I haven't moved at all. For every effort I try, I feel I'm just back to square one. So, I'm writing this to show how I feel and also what helped me in this time of need.

Darien: Christmas really brings out the best in DJ. So while the story is old and seemingly cliché, it still holds a truth that will never be changed by anything or anyone. So no matter how one slices it or tries to change it, the core remains ever true.

So again, I hope you like what I have to offer. Merry Christmas to all! I do not own most of the characters in this fic except myself, and also I do not own Faith Hill's _Where Are You Christmas_ song that is in _**How The Grinch Stole Christmas**_ movie.

Now, on with the fic!)

It was a beautiful, snowy day in San Antonio, Texas in the year 2008. It was Christmas Eve, and the whole city was just a glow with the spirit of the holidays. Stores were closed early so people could be with their families and loved ones; workstations were empty save a few who worked some extra hours. People of various culture, ethnicities, and backgrounds were in their homes, celebrating with their loved ones.

However, our story starts not in Downtown San Antonio, but in a community outside the city limits. In a neighborhood, in a two-story house, a special Christmas party was being held! The home was glowing with the spirit of Christmas as friends and family were meeting with one another. Many for the first time. The occupant of the home, one Daniel E. Rodriguez Jr., also known as DJ Rodriguez, had invited his friends from around the globe to his abode for the holidays.

He had invited Marlene Marcano, Alex Piekoss, Sarah Brown, Nicholas King, Mario the World Champion, David Breslow, Cameron Harris, Ryn Whittaker, Jeff Berger, Unmeikairu, R.G. Detillion and his sister, and more. He had invited them, their families and friends to his home to share the holidays with his folks and relatives. Right now, it was a swinging party and many were in the spirit of the Christmas season.

"Come on Alex-kun, let's dance!" Sarah said to her beau as she dragged him to the living room floor. The furniture was moved so some people could dance to some of the Christmas songs that were playing out of the DVD player. Alex and Sarah were a wonderful couple, according to most of the people in the room. Everyone was clapping his or her hands to the song and music, cheering the duo on.

However, one person was feeling a little down more then others. It was DJ Rodriguez, part of the hosts of the party. He was clapping and smiling, but deep down he felt a little sad. After the music stopped, his grandmother and parents called out to everyone that it was time to open the presents. Everyone inside and out came into the home to receive his or her gifts, but DJ opted to step outside a bit for some fresh air.

"DJ, you're not coming to get your presents?" Nick asked curiously. His friend shook his head, saying that he wanted to get some fresh air for a bit on his own, then he would come inside. The young man shrugged his shoulders, and then went in to collect his gifts.

Now alone in the backyard, snow still falling from the heavens, DJ looked up at the sky and let out a long sigh. 'Everyone has just… changed. Alex is with Sarah, Marlene is working on her novel and moving up to be a movie scriptwriter… it seems that everyone has moved on to bigger and better things. All except… me.' he thought with a sad thought.

It wasn't that he hadn't tried to move on to something grand, but… it seemed that for every thing he tried, it seemed back he would be back at square one. Now normally, he wouldn't let things like that worry him, but this time it was weighing down heavily on the young man. His heart and spirit was heavy, and he just felt that he just had to let this out somehow.

"Might as well try something here. Don't want to be a tight emo-idiot that spoils things, especially on a night like this." DJ said to himself yet again. He had wanted to sing at the party, but most said that now was not the time or that they were just busy with something else.

Going to be the boom box that was near the back porch, he turned it on and tuned in to a station that played Christmas songs all the time during this time of month. By sheer luck and to his slight joy, it was his fave song. It was sung by Faith Hill from his fave Christmas move, _**The Grinch**_. It was _Where Are You Christmas_, and when he turned it on, he made it so that he could sing with the artist.

Going out to the backyard where there was plenty of room, he started to move slowly with the music as he poured his emotions into the song.

* * *

_Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you?_

_Why have you gone away?_

_Where is the laughter you used to bring me?_

_Why can't I hear music play?_

_My world is changing! I'm rearranging…_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

* * *

As he started to sing and flow with the music, he did not realize he had an audience. It was R.G. and his little sister, who came out to tell their friend that his gifts were in. However, they were now watching the small show in front of them. With the snow blanketing the ground, and the multi-colored lights along the fence surrounding the property giving off a colorful glow, it was quite a sight to see.

Now, DJ is not the most graceful or coordinated person on the planet. But when it comes to matters or movements of the heart and mind, he had it when it really counted.

* * *

_Where are you Christmas? Do you remember the one you used to know?_

_I'm not the same one! See what time's done…_

_Is that why you have let me go? Ohhh!_

* * *

As DJ let out his emotions and soul into his movements during the particular piece, he still did not see that now his small audience was the entire household. Alex, Sarah, Marlene, everybody was now on the porch looking at DJ move and sing with the song. "Wow… DJ's not that bad." Unmei stated. He was not the best she had seen, but the emotion in his movements and singing did impress her, if only a little.

"He's really into it." remarked Marlene as she saw her friend do simple but strong motions as the music and song increased in strength and speed.

* * *

_Christmas is here, everywhere… ohh…_

_Christmas is here, if you care! Ohh!_

_If there is love in your heart and your mind_

_You will feel like Christmas all the time!_

_Ohh!_

* * *

As DJ continued to sing and dance, he felt his sorrow and sadness lift from him. 'I may not have been able to move on like the rest, or even do something spectacular or grand like them but… I just have to keep trying! See what I have accomplished so far, and go with it! Maybe its there I can finally find something I'm good at that I can use in the rest of the world!' he thought.

He still did not turn around or open his eyes as the rest of the folks saw his actions.

* * *

_I feel you Christmas! I know I've found you…_

_You never fade away!_

_The joy of Christmas stays here in silence!_

_Fills each and every heart with love._

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Fills your heart with love…_

* * *

When the song and music died down, DJ finished his actions with a bow like a knight would to his king. He was rather surprised when he heard cheering and clapping, and turned around to see everyone on the porch. "Y-You all saw that?" he asked in a surprised voice.

Nick came down to him, Alex and Sarah following with Marlene and Mario close behind. "DJ, that was pretty good!" he told him. The rest put in their comments and compliments, DJ now having a huge blush on his face.

"Aww, that was nothing. Just something I felt I needed to do." he replied with a small smile on his face. Cameron asked on why was that, and DJ got a little down again. He explained that he felt down and sad because most have moved on with their lives, while he was just going in circles.

"I guess I got down that I have not really contributed to anything that really mattered to this world. That I haven't gotten anywhere." he told them. Much to his surprise, Alex stated that it was not true. That he had indeed contributed much that changed the world. Or rather, their own worlds.

"You brought us together, didn't you?" Sarah asked him. Marlene said that thanks to DJ, they were all able to meet one another and also learn from each other. Nick stated that it was thanks to DJ that he had good friends that stuck by him, and also Mario put in that DJ was made up some good adventures for them to have when they were bored.

Sarah said "DJ, you also managed to help us when we were the ones down. I know that saying intelligent things or having a serious conversation is not your strong suit, but you give us words of encouragement and confidence when we need it the most. You are there when we need to get back on our feet."

Marlene finished it up "I think you made a good contribution to this world. Or at least, ours. Trust us when we say this, you're a really good friend to have and also that you got more going for you then you realize." Alex said that DJ had the ability to reach out to people when it mattered, that was something special.

DJ blushed at everything they said, and found out that they were right. He was far from being perfect, but he had heart and made an effort to lift his friends and family up when it counted and mattered the most. It was like Marlene told him long ago, "**You're like Naruto; a naïve knucklehead with a huge heart.**" And you know something, DJ said that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Wiping a few tears from his eyes, he smiled at them. But this one was true, one that had no false sense or show of forcefulness. "Thanks guys. I really needed that. Sorry if I was emo and such…" he said. They all merely brushed it off, and David said that it was time to open the presents.

With his heart and mind now free from his concerns and worry, DJ went right in and started to really absorb the holiday spirit and cheer. The snow continued to fall as the warmth of Christmas and its mysterious, but welcoming presence continued to spread around the planet.

(Author's Notes: And it is done! You see, for some time I felt like I had done very little to be of some use to anyone. Family and to my friends. But, I soon started to see that I did make a difference to everyone I knew in some way. I mean, I know I'm not outgoing like some people, and I'm far from being the ideal young man and such, but I did have my moments when it really counted.

Darien: Besides, what Marlene did say to DJ was true. He's a naïve, trusting, knucklehead with a huge heart. And DJ said it was all true… and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Its true. I mean, might as well be some oddballs like me left in this world in this day and age. *Chuckles* In any case, I hope you all enjoyed it. I sure did.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
